Fund Raising
by Gigglesworth
Summary: Whoever raises more money can win the mysterious grand prize! and save BBA Headquarters from bankruptcy. Will Tyson and his team win? Oh no! the other opposing teams are getting the upper hand. What will the BBA Revolution do? there's only one solution (Slight KaixHil)... UPDATED chapter 6!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: oh PUHLEEEEEEZ. I'm not that lucky to own Beyblade  
><strong>

**(A/N): hey a new story! and I didn't even involve my dirty mind in it, it's a miracle! pfffft- bwuahahaha nah I just inserted a few. Hope you like this one**

* * *

><p>Fund Raising<p>

The budget have finally hit the red mark, one of the accountants from the BBA confirms it and Mr. Dickenson organized a meeting from it's shareholders. The aftermath of Brooklyn's match with Tyson have led the BBA to a brink of bankruptcy but with the help of a few charitable organizations, the situation is mildly stable. However, the cost of the construction and repairs can no longer be supported by next month. They where running out of funds and they need to think of another way to raise money.

An idea suddenly came up to Mr. Dickenson "I know! I'll ask the kids, they will be happy to help BBA in it's time of need"

Mr. Dickenson, being looked up as a wise old man by young beybladers with utmost respect, called up all the beyblading teams for an emergency conference meeting. This was the first time that they ever have a meeting that consist of all the beyblading teams including BEGA, so it must be important, that or Mr. Dickenson must be gone senile according Rick.

Emily lectured Rick for the lack of respect "how dare you call Mr. Dickenson a senile old man! he hasn't reach over 90 yet! show some respect to the fat jolly old man. Isn't that right Micheal?"

Micheal agrees "Right, an old man like Mr. Dickenson doesn't like to be reminded of how he have bad prostate problems, or being forgetful, or crapping his pants and have some nurse to change it for him, or.."

"You know he's right in front of us and he can hear you" Rick said

Micheal turns around and saw Mr. Dickenson sitting on his desk. Micheal turned slightly red "err... well hi there Mr. D! ummm, it's a nice weather were having today hahaha... this is so awkward"

"dumbass" Rick mumbled

Mr. Dickenson felt hurt, does he really look that old? 'teenagers these days'

It was a classroom styled layout in the conference where each team was seated in their designated tables and Mr. Dickenson sat on the front row table ready to give them the bad news "I have bad news, the BBA is running low on funds" he said with a frown.

The room began to fill with collective gasp as Mr. Dickenson continues "I'm sorry to say we also can't organize another beyblade tournament since no organization can support to finance BBA"

Tyson screams the moment he heard that there would be no beyblade tournament, just think of the pile of homework and chores he would spend in his free time instead of practicing for beybattles "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! The horror! the horror!" he turns to Kai in desperation and clutched his hands on Kai's jacket and starts shaking him

Tyson screams "Kai what will we do? WHAT WILL WE DO?"

"how about you stop over-reacting?" he said calmly

Mr. Dickenson continued "there won't be any tournament by the next year too"

Kenny who have been playing too much _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_, slams his fist on the table and shouts "OBJECTION!"

"and the next year" Mr. Dickenson continued

Lee chopped the table in half and roars "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?"

Raul tries his best to hold back tears but fails "oh how tragic, Sis! comfort me"

"don't worry brother. Come, put your head on my large soft breast" Raul and Julia hugged each other and cried, soliciting some sort of brother/sister incest love from everyone.

"and the next year" Mr. Dickenson repeated again

"This is bullshit!" Rick violently flips the table causing his team to have a miniature heart attack and Micheal to scream like a girl.

"and the next year"

the Blitzkrieg Boys has no one to blame except one person whom they deeply despised "Kill Boris!" and they flip the table to emphasize their point. Although their reason has nothing to do with the current situation and Boris is already in jail.

Barthez Battalion looks at each other for a moment and shrugs, since everybody was doing it they decide to flip the table too and maybe throw some chairs around, just for fun.

BEGA seems to enjoy the chaos around them

"and the next-" Mr. Dickenson realizes there was a written mistake in his file "oh, my secretary must've fell asleep when she typed this. I kept saying the same sentence over and over".

"AAAARRRRRGH!" Johnny tears his shirt out of anguish when he was about to flip the table Roberts stops him "Johnny we are still having tea, calm down" if that didn't stop him Oliver joined in after sipping his tea and gave Johnny a murderous glare "Flip it and die" indeed, Johnny listened and sat down.

with all the chaos in the room Mr. Dickenson coughs to get everyones attention " EHEM!... Anyway, unless we have more funds we can continue having tournaments. So the board and I came up with a plan"

Tyson cheers "Hooraaay Beyblade is saved!"

"the plan is for you guys to organize a Fund Raising event to raise money" Mr. Dickenson finished. For him this was the time that young people like them should know how to be responsible, grow up as matured adults and take care of BBA so he could die happy.

Everyone in the room grumbles

"Oh no! beyblade is doomed! there is no hope for us left! we have been forsaken!" cried Tyson, he was never the type who joins in his school's fund raising charity event as he always finds it boring. Hilary bonks him on the head for overreacting "seriously Tyson, stop embarrassing us!"

Mr. Dickenson sighed "it's not that hard Tyson, since you guys are famous each team will have their own theme as long as you guys can raise money" with another thought in mind he decided to make it sound more exciting "Think of it as a competition. The winner with the highest amount will get a prize".

Mr. Dickenson thought this doesn't sound so much of bad idea, everybody loves prizes

Everyone in the room grumbles again... hmmm, maybe not all of them likes prizes.

Tyson finally got his new found energy when he found out there was a prize involve "Cool! what kind of prize is it Mr. D?" he said like an impatient child on christmas day

Mr. Dickenson winks at him "It's a secret Tyson, you'll have to win in order to find out"

"how exciting!" Tyson squeels, his body filled with excitement. He can't wait to win that prize and in order to do that is to motivate his friends with his word of wisdom.

cue some random motivational music on the background, everyone looks around and wonders where that music was coming from.

Tyson jumps and stood on the table looking cool "you heard what Mr. D said! we must do our best for the sake of BBA's future, just think of the kids in the next generation or if we get lucky our own kids! Their future depends on us and if we don't do something, BBA would be extinct!"

Kenny turns off the background music from his laptop and looked up "Tyson you just said that to get the grand prize but you do have a point. I'm in!"

"Great! how about you guys?" Tyson look at the remaining members of his team

"you can count on me too Tyson"

"Your the best Ray!" Tyson gave Ray a two thumbs up

"I'm with you all the way Tyson!"

Tyson hugs Max "Thanks Max! good ol' reliable Max I knew I can count on you"

"hn. sure"

"I love you Kai!" Kai just pretended he didn't hear Tyson said just that and blames his current behaviour of being filled with giddy excitement and getting sugar rush from eating sweets on the dessert table. He glares at the other team snickering at him

"Don't forget about me, I'm helping too"

"yeah sure, whatever Hilary"

"WHAT KIND OF RESPONSE IS THAT?" Tyson ignores Hilary's outburst

Daichi pops in "Hey! what about me?"

"the hell are you?"

"I'm Daichi you idiot!"

"whatever"

Tyson turns his attention to his team mates "Alright guys! let's go out there and make Mr. D proud!" he said and charged himself outside. His remaining team remained inside, they haven't yet discuss on their theme with Mr. Dickenson. The other teams after listening to Tyson's grand speech, decides to go on with the BBA chairman's plan besides there is no way in hell they would let themselves get beaten by the BBA Revolution in this fund raising contest. There will be blood.

Team All-Starz

Emily as the brains of her group elected herself as team leader "alright guys Tyson and his team maybe good when it comes to beyblading but with my intellect we can boost more profit!"

this got Rick to get hyped up "yeah! I want to see the look on Tyson's face when we take away the grand prize HAHAHAHAHA!"

Rick's imagination

_Tyson looks beaten and weak, he crawls towards Rick on the floor trying to reach the grand prize that Rick was currently holding_

_"my prize...why?...why Rick?...why?" Tyson sobs, his spirit clearly broken_

_Rick just laughs at Tyson's misery "HAHAHAHAHA!"_

Rick continues to laugh "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Emily eyed her team mate questionably "Rick, I didn't know you're a sadist"

F Dynasty

both siblings decides to do a circus theme since...well, they're circus performers

Barthez Battalion

Decides to sell home made cookies from door to door. They have a decent amount of fan base anyway, everybody has to buy their cookies and with Miguel's charm they cannot lose.

White Tigers Team

"Ha! we just sell chinese style cooking! no one can resist our food once they get to taste it. These hands have the blessing of a master chef passed down from many generations!" Lee boasted

his sister disagrees with him and sighed "but Ray cooks better"

Team Majestic

are still having their tea. None of them doesn't seem to bother and only talked about the weather and government secrets that they read in Wikileaks website.

Team BEGA

Everyone relied on the lazy genius for great ideas. Said lazy genius did have a plan but everyone won't like it

"Let's put on a fortune telling booth" Brooklyn cheerfully said

Garland couldn't believe what he's hearing. Of all the ideas him and Ming Ming came up (Mystel was just as lazy) like him opening a Martial Arts Competition or Ming Ming's idea of a benefit concert for BBA. Brooklyn just came up with something dumb like fortune telling , did he hit his head with flying projectiles while dueling with Tyson? it's a possibility "that's your plan? seriously?"

Brooklyn started glowing dark aura and red eyes, he stared directly at Garland "is there a problem?" seeing this the side of him is scary

Garland decided to shut up

Blitzkrieg Boys

Spencer look over his team captain "So, any plans for our theme in fund raising Tala?"

"bake cookies?" Bryan suggested

"yeah, suuuuure... the badass Blitzkreig Boys selling cookies. Great plan Bryan" Ian said with sarcasm. Bryan, a human unable to detect sarcasm just smiled "Thanks!"

"I've got an idea. Gather around closer, nobody must hear this idea or they might steal it" Tala said and his team got closer together in order to hear Tala whispering his plans

_whisper, whisper_

"oooooh, interesting"

_whisper, whisper, whisper_

"that's brilliant!"

_whisper, whisper... whisper_

"cool"

Mr. Dickenson looks around the youngsters discussing on what to do with their themes for fund raising. He felt so proud of them for taking it seriously, these kids will pose as great role models for the next young beybladers. He can't wait to see them tomorrow for the Fund Raising event, it's gonna be exciting.

.

.

.

To be Continued . . .

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think of the first chapter? is it better than my other stories? *cough*yes*cough*<strong>

**remember your REVIEWS are important for this story to progress because I can always neglect it hahaha! kidding, just kidding**


	2. Get those booths ready!

**Disclaimer: Oh no! Lawyers are after me! *runs***

**(A/N): This is by far my non-perverted fic that I ever wrote. WARNING! story contains POLITICAL INCORRECTNESS**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

><p>The next day after some careful planning...<p>

The BBA organization occupied a rented open venue at a large park for the fund raising event and each team starts to prepare their booth by putting on flashy decorations to attract potential costumers. Old man Dickenson has already informed the teams about getting ready for the opening ceremony about an hour, so everyone rushed for the time.

Team BBA Revolution

Kenny bravely went to Hilary and ask for her permission for something very important "I heard Ming Ming is having a benefit concert today. Can I be excused and watch?" he pleadingly said and TRIES to look cute in front of her.

Hilary stared down at Kenny with a scary look on her face and icily says "NO"

Kenny cries

Tyson looks proudly at his hard work after putting some finishing touch on his artwork for their banner "There! that should do it". On the banner he made it says:

_Tyson the World Beyblading Champion teaches secret Beyblading tips  
>Learn now and be a Champion Beyblading Idol like Tyson!<em>

Sweat drops followed, Tyson didn't even mentioned Kai, Ray, Max and Daichi. His team felt left out.

"Tyson's ego is showing again" Ray murmured

"and it's swelling like a tumor" Max added

Kai agreed with both of them "Hn"

Hilary whacks Tyson on the head "Idiot! this fund raiser contest isn't about you" she nagged. Daichi even kick him on the knee "how can you be so selfish!". Tyson rubbed his aching forehead and knee, he tries to explain his nagging classmate his reasons and deliberately ignored Daichi "you see Hilary, when you look at the popularity polls I'm ranked number 1 Favorite by fans, so obviously fans will swarm our booth once they see my name"

his team mates didn't agree

Ray 'As if'

Max 'show off'

Kai 'idiot'

"Show her Kenny" Navigating through the internet and entering a few keys, Kenny shows her an Official Fan Site polling system.

"according to these polls Tyson is quite famous and has been ranked number 1 for weeks now" Kenny explains. Tyson raised his chin up and folded his arms in a triumphant pose 'hehehe... after giving fans my picture with my signature on it. I am sure to stay on top of the polls' they didn't know of Tyson's use of bribery. Kenny continues "but Tyson's popularity is only local here in Japan. The real winner with the most votes from fans all over abroad is..."

before Kenny could say the name of the rightful winner, Tyson quickly shuts the poor startled boy's laptop "That's no important right now". Daichi eyed him suspiciously "not important huh? who was number 1 on the national polls Tyson? I bet it was me! Me! MEEEE!"

not caring, Tyson drags his team mates outside the entrance in order to attract costumers "C'mon guys! we got a sport to save". This pissed off Daichi "Stop ignoring me!"

Team All-Starz

Rick wasn't happy at all as Tyson openly mock his appearance when team BBA Revolution happened to passed-by their booth "Lookin' good Rick! hahahaha"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Rick angrily turns around to his team leader. Emily shielded herself with her hands against Rick's spluttering saliva. Still maintaining her good posture she stayed cheerful "it's a burger costume"

Rick rants "I _KNOW _it's a costume! I'm talking about your _GENIUS_ plan on beating Tyson and his team, I wasn't expecting we be selling BURGERS! IT'S CRAP! ouch!" he was hit by a spatula Micheal threw at him.

"hey don't you dare diss my cooking Rick" he said while acquiring another spatula and continued flipping burgers.

Emily corrected her irate friend "not just burgers Rick but AMERICAN burgers!" she said proudly "good ol' quality American burgers that will surely beat those Chinese. Seriously have you seen their food? it's WEIRD!" she pointed at directly at the ONLY Chinese team.

"But we still have to be extra careful though. They might use their hidden ancient Chinese secret and beat us" she warned

White Tigers Team

Mariah stares intently at Emily "that witch is making fun of us. I can FEEL IT!". Her brother was busy chopping on onions his eyes all red and watery "calm down Mariah *sniffs* focus on your task at hand *sniffs* damn these onions *sniffs* really stings. Mariah pass me the steer penis for this soup and don't forget the testicles"

passing the main ingredients Mariah continues to whine about the American team "how dare they insulted our cooking! don't you find it offensive brother?" she said while glaring daggers secretly at Emily.

Lee was busy stir frying on a large wok "what? I can't hear you! I'm busy frying these extra chicken parts" he handed his sister a sample "here, try biting on this chicken feet and see if it's crispy, I added the chicken head too"

F Dynasty

the twins were thankful that they have such caring and loving coach like Romero who helped them train to be professional circus performers. Except when it comes to training, their coach happens to be a strict slave driver and maybe a closet pervert too.

Romero cracks his whip

"Raul juggle those balls faster!"

Raul obediently follows his orders and doubled his efforts "Yes sir"

he cracks his whip again

"Julia be more flexible in your acrobatics!"

"got it coach"

more whipping

"Raul fetch me my coat, hat and pimp cane!"

"your what?" Raul abruptly stops his warm-up and looks at his coach confusedly

he cracks his whip on Raul's general direction "don't question my authority and fetch my pimp clothes!"

"on my way coach!"

another whip cracking

"Julia show more skin for our male audience!"

"SAY WHAT?"

Barthez Battalion or whatever name they decided to be called that does not remind them of their former abusive coach.

Mathilda happily took out a tray of cookies fresh from the oven "I'm done with the 10th batch of cookies". Being surrounded by baked sweets for hours made Claude feel diabetic and he hasn't even tasted a single cookie, yet he feels sick "how many more cookies should we make?" he said while packing the fresh goodies in a box.

Their team leader wearing a glittery purple tuxedo made an inventory checklist and does the math "hmmm... we need to sell 500 boxes. Aaron how's our transportation?". Miguel looks at the person responsible for transporting the cookies, he was delighted to see a mini van behind Aaron "good work Aaron! that sure is a convenient ride"

Aaron was surprised "Really?" he didn't know Miguel was talking about the van behind him nor has knowledge that there was a van parked behind him. Then, a man came, got in the parked mini van and drove off revealing what transportation was really behind Aaron. "this is the only wheels I can find"

it was a bike with four seats

Miguel frowns, so much for higher expectations.

Team BEGA

Ming Ming rebelled and went on with her Benefit concert anyway taking Crusher with her for protection against stalkers *cough*KENNY*cough* with the approval of Mr. Dickenson who was ever so grateful. That only leaves Mystel, Brooklyn and the unhappy Garland.

While Mystel was in-charge in distributing the flyers that advertise Brooklyn's amazing fortune telling skills, Garland's job was to stay at the booth and entertain costumers 'I hate this job'. Brooklyn wearing his rented fortune telling costume shuffles some tarot cards and cleans his crystal ball "I predict that everything will went well" he said to himself and smiled.

Blitzkrieg Boys

Nobody knows what the Russian team were up to but they were already starting to gain a long line of girls in their booth. It was up to Ian to sell tickets and Spencer to act as a bouncer, both of them wore black suits and dark shades making the opposing teams curious to what their theme was. Whatever it is, the girls who are lining up can't stop talking to each other with excitement and blush madly once they got inside the large tent.

Tyson stared curiously at the Russian's booth "The fund raiser hasn't officially started yet and suddenly they already have costumers lining up and they are all girls" Tyson rubs his chin and contemplates deeply "How did they do it? hmmmmmmmm..."

.

.

.

To be continued...

BTW, ever wondered who ranked the most popular Beyblade Character? Find out on the next chapter! oh and before you ask... Steer Penis soup do exist

* * *

><p><strong>A bonus! it's up to you to rename Barthez Battalion on the next chapter<strong>

(A/N): To be honest with you my dear readers this is actually my favorite story that I love to write but never actually got the time because of the small reviews but I figured _"Nah, what the hell. I gotta update this for the lolz"_

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews... The REVIEW button demands being click**


	3. The Fund Raiser

Disclaimer: _*exaggerated hand gestures*_ Faaaaanfictioooon!

Hey there! How is everybody doing? Gosh it has been a tough week (or month rather) but now I finally have time to write this story. Yay!

WARNING! OOC AHEAD

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The fund raiser<p>

The fundraiser has officially started after Mr. Dickenson gave his half hour long speech to which it made the whole majority of attendees, including the beyblading teams, thankfully scream to the high heavens. "Oh thank god! I thought he would never shut up". Tyson was sucking up to the Chairman for giving such a wonderful opening for the starting ceremony "great speech Mr. D!" despite the fact that he slept the whole time. The crowd flocked all over the booth. Mostly all are excited to get up close to their idols and maybe steal their personal stuff as a souvenir. So far, only Kai's face paint was missing.

Tyson excitedly waited for his fans to flock all over him, eager to learn tips from a Champion Beyblader.

And he waited…

And waited…

Gasp! A customer! Nope, he was just looking around. Continue waiting…

The rival beyblading teams were doing quite well and equally gaining advantage against each other. But none can beat the numbers the Blitzkrieg Team made. Each team captain wondered what the heck Tala and Bryan are doing inside that large tent filled with very excited blushing fan girls. If only they can uncover their secret.

Team All-Starz

Emily was surprised to see the White Tigers team having a fair amount of customers. In fact, they actually have more customers than the American team. She bets it has something to do with Mariah's skimpy waitress outfit! And her well-endowed chest! Yes, it's definitely the boobs.

"Actually, it's just plain traditional Chinese maid outfit" Rick corrected her from behind, surprising her "what? How did you…"

"You were talking out loud" Rick said, and then his eyes wandered towards Mariah and went back to work as a burger mascot. Emily swears she heard Rick mutter something about _'fine looking melons'_. Her eyes widen when she finally knew what Rick was talking about 'It's her breast! I knew it!'

White Tigers Team

Mariah was holding two melons on each hand at chest length. "Lee, what do you want me to do with these?" she asked her brother. Lee, with two large knives, thought for a moment and preceded chopping cabbages into shreds with great speed. "I don't even remember buying melons at the market!"

BBA Revolution

Tyson still waits for a potential customer wanting to be his disciple. He completely ignores Rick taunting him from afar "hey Tyson! I could see your booth covered with cobwebs from here! Hahaha!" Deep down, Tyson was really hurt by this and voiced his frustration out loud "We haven't got a single customer all day! What could be wrong?"

His team mates gladly explain what _had _to be said and every word felt like arrows hitting him straight to the heart. Hilary pointed out the obvious "Gee I don't know. Maybe it has got to do with the EXPENSIVE training fee"

And then there's Max "you also didn't include me, Ray and Kai. You hurt our feelings!" he completely forgot to add Daichi, causing their youngest member to rant "why do you guys always forget to include me! Is it because I'm small? It's the size right?" Sadly no one paid any attention.

Ray nods and lectures Tyson "Max is right. It was very selfish of you Tyson"

Kai called Tyson an idiot for the second time "Hn. You're an idiot"

"Nobody likes you!" added Daichi

Tyson took offense of that last part "hey! Everybody LIKES me!"

Someone from afar disagree "You suck Tyson!" it was obviously Rick, eavesdropping.

Barthez Battalion – that name will forever stuck

They were a hit at selling cookies and that's because they have a ridiculously charming Miguel to swoon all the fan girls, including middle-aged women!

But luck isn't always on their side…

The girl scouts weren't happy at all. Those guys stole all their customers, even in their own neighborhood. They have got to stop those teens. Stalking team Barthez was a good idea, as their team leader by the name of Red (it's because of the hair) formulates the plan. "Girls, it's time for WAR" Clubs, baseball bats, knuckle braces and chains lifted to the air as the Girl scouts let out a war cry.

Claude senses trouble and voiced out his concern "guys, do you get the feeling that we've been watched?"

Miguel brushes him off "oh stop worrying over little things and stay positive"

Team BEGA

'screw Tyson! I'll just entertain myself for a while. I think I'll start with that booth' Hilary has wandered off to see how team BEGA was doing but in secret. The reason why she's even there was because by the looks of happy customers, Brooklyn was actually good at fortune telling and maybe she'll ask him about her future, like, who's she going to marry? How many kids she will be having? Will she grow old together with that person? She can't wait to ask him all of these.

"Come in"

Hilary entered the tent, it was dark inside and the only source of light was Brooklyn's' glowing crystal ball. He beckoned her to sit "Don't tell me" Brooklyn puts both his hands on the side of his head and made himself look like he was deep in thought and made it look like he read her mind "you came here to ask about your love life".

Hilary was surprised and made a silent gasp "how did you know?"

Brooklyn just smirks. In fact, this was the same topic women would ask of him every time so it's just obvious why she's here. He began shuffling his tarot cards and gently placed the cards face down on the table. Brooklyn then picked one card, placed it for Hilary to see and explains the meaning. "A secret admirer will soon send you a sign of affection"

Hilary blushes 'who could he be?'

"You have known this person for a long time"

'Known him for a long time?' Hilary frowns and gave a disappointed look "its Tyson isn't it?"

Brooklyn continues "But this person hasn't realize he likes you. He is likely confuse about this feeling"

Now Hilary was thinking "I'm sure it's not Kenny and I'm pretty sure it's not Ray either. I have doubts Kai might be asexual and then there's Tyson-" she stopped, a horrified look on her face "please tell me it's not Tyson!" she pleaded.

Man messing with people's head is so much fun. Brooklyn kept smiling and decides to prolong her torture "One who admires you greatly is hidden before your eyes" he said, sounding really mysterious. He actually got this quote from ordering Chinese take-out from the White Tigers team and there was a free fortune cookie to go with it. Hilary took every word Brooklyn has told her and left pondering his words.

When she got back however, Tyson, Kai and Ray were missing. She asked the remaining members of the team where they have gone off to. Kenny explains, while she was gone cooling off, Tyson just got this crazy idea to sneak on the Blitzkrieg Boys because he badly wanted to know what was going on inside the tent filled with women and Kai went to loiter somewhere.

Hilary was confuse "but they only allow girls in there and they have a very tight security"

Kenny explains to her the full details of Tyson's elaborate plan

_**Flashback**_

_with Hilary not around, Tyson is up to shenanigans._

"_Guys" Tyson begins "let's sneak inside Tala's team" he said, rubbing his hands mischievously_

_Kenny doesn't want to get involve "no thanks, I'll pass" just imagine Hilary's wrath if she finds out._

_Kai walked out before he gets involve in this absurdity_

_Daichi was ignored, again._

_Ray rolled his eyes "and how can we manage to do that?"_

"_Its' simple!" Tyson looks at Ray "hmmm... Have someone ever told you. You look great with a dress?"_

Hilary thought for a moment. Tyson and Ray in girls' clothing? OH THE HORROR! And Ray, he was supposed to be the mature and sensible person in the group! What the hell where you thinking Ray?

Tyson and Ray went to the department store just near the park where the fund raiser was held. They picked up cheap girl clothes that were on sale because both male teens were terribly low on money. Tyson stepped out of one of the stalls wearing a full pink dress to cover his sneakers. There is no flippin' way he's ever going to wear those long inch heels. Why women like to wear those torturous shoes he will never know. He glanced into the mirror and threw himself a charming smile. The sales ladies could only stare at this, this really weird boy and his friend.

Ray, meanwhile, was looking into the mirror beside Tyson. To be fair, with his hair down, he actually looked nice in a short dress. He wore stocking that covered his leg hairs and Ray started walking around those high heels with such ease. Tyson was amazed.

"what's next on the list Tyson" Ray asked

Tyson lead them towards the cosmetics department "next we need a MAKE-OVEEEER!" he said in his most girlish fashion. They both squealed.

.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>(AN): I leave it to your imagination about Tyson and Ray's outfit. If you guys won't mind, can you humor me by saying for example:

"**Gigglesworth you crazy bastard! I love you man!" **or whatever is in your mind?

And in return! Expect more craziness in the next chapter!


	4. Silly little plans

**Disclaimer: **I'm a terrible fanfic writer. I don't update regularly!

I suddenly feel like updating this... ummm... I hope you'll enjoy? It is my favorite story after all.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Tyson and Ray in a drag<p>

With the help of some friendly transvestites from the malls' cosmetic department so that they can disguise themselves as women and infiltrate the Blitzkreig teams' mystery tent. Ray was virtually an indistinguishable wholesome crossdresser, well-groomed, very nice to look at and very lady-like. Tyson disguise as a woman - an ugly, _ugly_ woman, it was enought to make children cry but it didn't bother him. It shouldn't have mattered because no one would recognize him, but he didn't want to be an ugly girl. Why does Ray have all the luck?

Nerve twitching, it took all of Hilary's will power to not explode and possibly murder the beyblade champion "Tyson, why are you dressed as a girl?"

Tyson girlishly bats his eyelashes and played with his hair "Am I a pretty girl?"

Hilary looked away, disgusted "ugh..."

Ray looks too feminine to the point that their friends were left in shock when they learn that it's actually Ray dressing up as a girl. His team mates find it disturbingly convincing, Kai ignores them and decided to watch the clouds instead. "No way! he's prettier than that old hag Hilary!"of course this earned Daichi a black eye from Hilary, followed by a kick, an upper cut, a body slam, and multiple head traumas.

"Tyson what are those you put on your chest?" Max pointed at the huge round bulge on their chest. It was almost passable to be called a C cup since they wanted to fool the Russian team.

"water balloons" Tyson simply said and to demonstrate, he made them jiggle.

_Jiggle! Jiggle! Jiggle!_

"Awesome!" Max said with a big grin on his face. Completely mesmerized, he reached a hand out toward Tysons' breasts as he asks "Can I touch them?"

"sure!"

before the curious blonde could reach to grope them, Hilary interrupted "I still say it's a bad idea!"

Tyson tries to reassure the female that nothing bad will happen them"oh Hilary, you worry about me way too much" but Hilary's only concern was Ray because face it, Ray really looked pretty as a girl "I'm not talking about you! I'm worried about Ray" she pointed at the chinese beyblader who was way too busy at looking himself at the mirror.

"Ray will be just fine. What's the worst could happen?"

A few minutes later...

Ray was the only boy who convincingly looked like a girl, much to Tyson's annoyance but he finds it hilarious, considering he makes a rather attractive woman. He may be deemed more attractive than the _actual_ females around them. It worked so well, Ian and Spencer led them inside.

To their awe, the place was full of red velvet silk and there was a disco ball at the center rotating slowly as to set a romantic mood. There they saw Tala and Bryan with a bunch of girls in each of their arms, both host sitting separately on a large black leather couch. At first glimpse, Bryan eyed the dark haired beauty wearing a short red dress. He felt his heart skipped a beat. Her looks are enough to get him to stop entertaining the girls around him to check her out. His female customers were getting jealous at the attention Brian was giving to the new girl. They were all giving him angry stares saying 'back-off-bitch!' but Ray being a man, he remained oblivious.

"Tyson why are they looking at me like that?" Ray asked his partner in crime

the dimwits' smart reply was "they're just admiring your beauty"

"are you sure?" Ray once again looked at the direction where the girls looked like they were about rip him apart with their intense glaring.

"of course I'm sure! show off for a bit"

Ray did what he was told. He put his left hand on his hip and used his right hand to flip his long silky black hair. This made the girls gasp because it feels like the girl in red (Ray) was asking for trouble and she was pissing them off on purpose. Bryan on the other hand...

"such marvelous beauty. I have finally found my one true love!"he headed towards the two girls who are actually Tyson and Ray in disguise.

the girls objected to this

"no! but I thought you love me Bryan"

"Don't leave me!"

"Fine! I like Tala better"

"I paid good money for this!"

"that girl is SO DEAD!"

Excited to see Bryan coming their way, Tyson took this as an opportunity to finally execute the plan "Great! he's coming here". Tyson saw how Bryan looked really interested in Ray "Dude, I think he really likes you"

Ray panics "How should I seduce him Tyson?"

"Actually, I never thought we could make it this far. I have no idea" Tyson admitted

"Tyson!"

"oh snap! he's coming"

Bryan greeted them with a huge grin on his face "Hello ladies" he said in his most suave voice. He took Ray's hand and kisses it. He deliberately ignored Tyson for obvious reasons.

_Ew!_

"Please, let me accommodate you. Have a seat" he shooed the remaining girls away much to their displeasure. So now it was only the two of them, alone. Tyson from afar gave Ray a thumbs up and mouthed 'YOU CAN DO IT!'

"so, what's your name?"

"my name?"

"yes, that's what I asked"

"it's...it's..." Ray looks around, hoping for an idea but since their surrounding are full of red velvet, leather and a disco ball, he got nothing. Ray in panic glance at Tyson's direction for help. His partner quickly thinks of a simple name and found... Nothing.

Bryan was still waiting for an answer

Nothing to lose and with no help from Tyson, Ray came up with a name that he found on a popular meme website that Kenny likes to visit "it's Derpina"

It was a good thing that Ray was drop dead gorgeous or Bryan wouldn't be easily fooled "such a lovely name"

An hour later after they got know each other. It was time to proceed with the plan.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"anything for you my beautiful red rose"

"what makes your fundraiser unique than the other teams?"

"Easy! it's a host club. Where we flirt, pamper, flatter and offer companionship to a lonely beautiful lady such as yourself"

"oh, so its like prostitution without the sex"

"sweetie you have a naughty mind but yes! exactly" Bryan leans himself closer "You don't have a boyfriend do you?"

"uhhmmm..." Ray signals Tyson for help.

'I see. So this is their plan' Tyson mentally notes this newfound idea and then use the bathroom excuse to save Ray "Derpina could you please come with me to the restroom?"

"Sure!" Ray quickly stood up before Bryan gets too comfortable with him and it was starting to gross him out. They both girlishly walked towards the restroom hand in hand, Bryan waved at his love interest "don't be too long my love! I'll be waiting" he sends her a flying kiss

Ray felt like gagging

little that they know they were being followed by jealous girls on the way to the restroom.

"that bitch is going down"

Team Barthez Battallion

They were confronted by the girl scouts, they can't really fight back since they are facing little girls, holding dangerous weapons. They were beaten up pretty easily and kidnapped Miguel to use as their money can't be help since he has such a pretty face. His team mates can only watch helplessly as their team captain was dragged away all tied up on a kiddie wagon "Help me!"

Mathilda and Aaron look up at Claude for a plan "we need to find a way to get him back" he said

"but how?" the little pink haired girl said

An evil idea struck and Claude smiled. Since those girl scouts want a war they'll give them war "let go get the boys scouts!"

Team All-Starz

Emily is starting to wonder why customers keep coming back to the chinese team to eat. Was it the food? Mariahs' skanky waitress outfit? what was their secret? When she couldn't take it any longer, it was time to take drastic measures.

"Rick! you take over for a while. I'm going spying"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): It was fun updating this. What stupid scenario will happen in the next chapter? **

**Until next time lovely readers!**


	5. Shit happens

**Disclaimer: I'm 100% true I don't own beyblade. I wrote this fanfic for fun... non-profit yo!**

It's been a long time since I updated this story, for those who enjoyed this, sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Shit happens<p>

It was rather convenient for team Blitzkrieg to provide for their female guests a comfort room in which Tyson and Ray are currently stuck. They were surrounded by jealous girls all asking for blood and they made sure the pretty looking female Ray will suffer. All Tyson could say in their situation was "Uhh... did I wear too much make-up?"

He was forcefully pushed away "Move bitch!"

A blonde girl walk towards Ray and looks at him from head to toe, scrutinizing the target victim. Not knowing on what was going on, Ray got nervous and ask "Is there something wrong?"

Blondie stares at him with dagger eyes, "What's wrong? you're asking... WHAT'S WRONG!? bitch how dare you show off and steal away the limelight from us. Now we can never have any alone time with Bryan!"

Tyson tries to intervene the misunderstanding "No, no, no... you got it all wrong! We were just-" he never managed to finish his sentence when he was suddenly got slapped by numerous girls, they do not bother to hear his reason all because Tyson's disguise as a _beautiful_ lady makes them want to vent out their anger on him instead of the more feminine looking gorgeous Ray.

_SLAP!_

"Liar!"

_SLAP!_

"Fugly!"

_SLAP!_

"Bitch!"

The abuse went on. Ray starts to panic and looks around for an escape.

Team All Starz

Emily plans spying on the Chinese team. Disguising herself by getting rid of her eye-glasses, changed her hair style to twin ponytails and wore a plain white dress. She's pretty sure nobody will recognize her. "Now nobody will know who I am. What do you think Rick?"

"I think you need to put more effort on your disguise"

"Silly Rick, no one-"

Mr. Dickenson passes-bye and recognized Emily "love the new look, Emily"

"will ever-"

Hilary waves at their direction "Emily, you look great!"

"recognize my-"

Judy appeared out of nowhere and took a picture of her "Awww... Emily you look cute"

"brilliant disguise" Emily finished

Rick rolled his eyes and decided not to argue any further because it'll be pointless. So he decided to agree with her and see what happens "You know what? you're right. You are unrecognizable"

"Glad you see it my way" she walk victoriously towards the White Tigers' booth but since she didn't wear her glasses she kept bumping to people and walking at wrong directions.

"The least she could do is wear contacts" Rick mumbled

White Tigers

Mariah was greeting customers and taking their orders "Hello! what would you like to-... Emily? What are _you_ doing here?"

This time, everything Emily learned from acting class didn't go to waste "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just like any other plain Jane", she gave Mariah her sweetest smile and hopes it fooled her.

It didn't really fooled Mariah, she's too smart for cheap tricks, she decided to play along since Emily is harmless "Whatever, as long as you have money to pay. So what will it be?"

Holding the menu, she tries to read the blurry texts but she can't and realizes her mistake_ 'dammit! I knew I forgot to add contact lenses'._ Emily can't read without her glasses but that doesn't mean she's backing away easily. She easily came up with an emergency backup plan "I'll have everything you have on the menu!"

"You must be kidding right?"

"Nope"

"Emily, I swear you better have money to pay for all of this"

"I'm telling you! I'm not this girl you are talking about! But whoever she is, she sounds awesome and smart" Emily insisted and she even praised herself.

Mariah stare at her for a moment thinking maybe Emily has gone crazy and went full retard "Riiiight... I'm gonna go take your order to the chef" she quickly walk away and went to the mini kitchen "Lee, you have a large order coming up"

Everyone in their booth startled when they heard the chef screaming at the top of his lung "THE WHOLE MENU!?"

Barthez Battalion

Finding the Boys Scouts was easy

Trying to negotiate with them was not

Claude could feel a headache developing from negotiating with unreasonable brats "So you're telling me... In exchange for saving our friend, you want half of the profits from MY teams' cookie business?"

"Yup, that's right"

"Let me discuss this with my team first"

The three members huddled together for a meeting. With Claude being the temporary leader of the group, he needs the support from his two friends with their advice and approval "Guys what do you think? it's a huge sacrifice but that's all what it got to take to save Miguel"

Aaron agrees, "we need to outnumber those girls scouts and we have these guys to help us"

Mathilda worries over their abducted captain, "Oh I hope he's alright. I bet they're torturing him"

Now that he got their positive feedback, Claude turns towards the leader of the scouts "alright, it's a deal then. You will have half of our profit". Satisfied with his answer, they both shook hands to seal the deal and then the leader starts to order his troupe with a battle cry.

"We're going to WAR!"

Everyone starts ripping their respectable uniforms in a frenzy and added battle paint all over their faces and body. They were pretty hyped up for battle. This made Claude to doubt his decision "Man, I hope I made the right decision"

Meanwhile...

Miguel was treated more as a guest rather than a prisoner "this ain't so bad". After he was taken prisoner, he made a deal with the girls scouts that he would help them sell cookies in exchange for his release. The plan worked and the girls are happy with the progress, they even made him honorary member.

The scout with the designated role of treasurer counts their money "Wow! we never sold this much cookies before"

Even their leader Red was impressed "I am so happy, I could gladly donate half of our earnings to BBA"

Miguel was happy to hear her statement "Gosh I hope those guys won't do anything stupid, like, calling the boys scouts and have you guys start a war"

Little Red laughs "It'll be unfortunate if that happens" then her face turned dark and sinister "because if it did, there will be a bloody massacre and no funds for you"

_'aw... fuck'_

BBA Revolution

As team manager, Hilary took charge in their profitless situation by telling them an idea she just came up. "Guys, we're opening a kissing booth" she declared.

Max didn't mind, it was a good idea actually and they don't really have any choice left

Kai scowls

Daichi was ignored again

Kenny really wanted to ditch them and go to Ming Ming's concert

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): For those who enjoyed reading this, Thank you for your patience. **

**What craziness will follow in the next chapter? **

**Thanks in advance for the Reviews!**


	6. Old Spice and 300 Spartans Shout-out!

**Disclaimer: Why am I updating again? For shit and giggles of course!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Old Spice and 300 Spartans Shout-out!<p>

Tyson and Ray were holding each other as a group of girls somehow transformed into a mob about to lynch them. Ray panics and asks his partner in crime on how to escape in this life threatening situation "Tyson what should we do?" He felt a little hope when he saw the determination in the World's champion's eyes.

"I know exactly what to do!"

"Oh thank God! what is it?"

In one single movement, Tyson rips off his dress. The cheap dress was easily torn, the water balloons that where supposed to be 'breast' drops down on the floor and finally the fake wig followed after . The girls in the washroom gasps as they witness, to their horror, that the ugly girl turns out to be a boy.

"Like I said for the last time! We are both BOYS!" Tyson declared after revealing his gender to the washroom full of girls. This for sure will ensure their escape and return to their main base (mainly their empty booth). Ray soon followed Tyson and took off his girlish clothing, "It's true!"

Instead of being angry that there were two boys in the women's washroom, they were interested in what Tyson and Ray were doing in the Russians' camp in the first place "Then what are two heterosexual males doing in the Blitzkrieg Host club?" The alpha female _(AKA: Blondie)_ looks at them suspiciously. If one of them tells the truth, they will be in deep trouble with Mr. Dickenson. Ray really have nothing to say, except, Tyson has to open his stupid mouth.

"It's a secret!"

but Blondie can see all these facade "Don't try to hide it. I know exactly what you two are after"

Tyson starts to sweat, "Y-you do?"

Ray whispers, "we are so screwed Tyson"

"You two..." She then puts her arms on Ray's shoulders "can't hide your feelings from Tala and Bryan so you sneaked in dressed as girls. It's totally understandable."

A beat. The two males could only stare dumbly at the blonde girl.

Blondie continues "I must admit, it was rather brave of you. No man can ever pull off wearing a dress and high heels. But since this club is for women only, I'm afraid we have to kick you out." she turns towards her minions "Girls, if you may. Please escort these two towards the exit."

The two later were kicked out at the back exit of the club, literally.

BBA Revolution

The kissing booth was all set-up. Hilary encourages Kai to be shirtless and advertise their booth, while riding on a horse and quote something she watched from a foreign commercial. Kai argues why does it has to be him doing all of this. Strategically, Hilary explains that he's manlier in the team and Max is more like a cute mascot, plus Daichi is ... errrm.. let's ignore that for now. _(Daichi: HEY!)_

To prove a point, Hilary order Kai to go near a group of girls with their boyfriends. His horse trots majestically towards them, "Hello, ladies."

"Huh?" the teenage girls looks at Kai. The shirtless sight of him almost made them soak their underwear to a point that they feel so hot and bothered by it. He was like the epitome of a sexy prince charming they could ever dreamed of.

"Look at your man, now back to me, now back at your man, now back to me. Sadly, he isn't me. Come by to the BBA Revolutions' Kissing booth and I'll show how it feels to be kissed by a real man."

"Oh my god! I always wanted to kiss Kai Hiwatari from the BBA Revolution!" The teenage school girls squealed. Their boyfriends' weren't happy and got very jealous "hey man! do you really think you could steal our girlfriends away from us?"

"Pft! I'm on a horse" was Kai's only retort and the horse trots gracefully away. Watching the whole scene, Hilary puts down her binoculars and praised herself at the success "I'm a marketing genius!"

White Tigers Team

Emily's stomach was big as a balloon, many almost mistaken her of being pregnant. She ate all the food she ordered at the menu. Mariah was surprised at the American girl that she would go this far of spying on them. The pregnant looking orange haired teen let out a satisfied sigh, "Man I'm so full! I think I couldn't go another bite...Ohhhh! are those egg rolls?" She tries to reach for a plate of egg rolls but her bulging tummy was in the way. Mariah almost felt sorry for her and pushed the plate closer to her reach.

Barthez Battalion

The Girls scouts has an extensive web of network that they keep taps on what's going on and one of them are specifically focused on the Boys scouts. Reports from one of their spies has reach to their scout leader Red "Hmmm... I see, the Boys scouts seems to be prepping for an incoming war. The deal is off and we'll be taking you as our Prisoner of War"

Miguel hissed a curse "Shit!"

Marching towards enemy front lines donning war paints and various weaponry, their leader shouts "Onwards to victory men!"

"A'OO! A'OO!"

Raul whispers his plan to his team mates "Right, while they're at it. We infiltrate the base and find Miguel."

"Got it!"

Meanwhile, back at the BBA Revolutions' KISSING Booth...

There was a long, LONG line of girls all excited to kiss the infamous Kai Hiwatari. Max also has his fair share of fangirls. But there was a problem though, Kai refused to participate. Hilary tries to persuade him by using her feminine charms _(*cough* she has none!*cough*)_ and some emotional blackmail.

"Kai you need to do this. The BBA will surely go bankrupt if this fundraiser won't be a success"

"No", Kai said flatly.

"It will break poor Mr. Dickenson's heart"

"I still won't do it"

Hilary's eye starts to twitch "Then why the hell not!?"

Kai turns around, there was seriousness in his eyes, it was as if he has a confession to say "Hilary."

"What?" she said, almost irritably. The two of them stare each other eye to eye.

"I like you"

It was indeed a confession, coming from Kai himself.

Holy shit! that psycho blader turned fortune teller Brooklyn was right!

There was a gasp...

and also a blush.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Whoohoo! we got a love confession in this chapter! I better add a slight Kaihil in the Story summary. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as a preview of what craziness to come... Tyson will do an incredibly ridiculous stunt.**

**Please leave a Review! (^.^)**


End file.
